Theater, architectural and television projectors project high-intensity beams of light. Currently, two primary types of basic projectors are Analog Film Projectors and Digital Projectors. Both types of projectors utilize very high quality incandescent or High-Intensity Discharge (HID) bulbs to create very intense light to illuminate the film or digital display and focus this display at a distance onto a movie screen.
However, these bulbs are very expensive and have a relatively short lifespan. Currently, many projectors use a Xenon-Plasma HID bulb rated at 3,000-5,000 watts to produce between 20,000 to 34,000 lumens (6-7 LPW). The average life time for these types of bulbs is from 6 to 16 weeks. This increases the cost of operation. These types of bulbs also produce an excess amount of heat. Therefore, a high-performance cooling fan and sometimes a secondary roof mounted ventilation fan system is utilized to cool the projector. Further, the projection room requires auxiliary air conditioning to keep temperatures at an acceptable level.
Moreover, plasma HID bulbs contain hazardous material, such as mercury. These bulbs are prone to explode. When they explode, they also damage the projector. In fact, they are so volatile that they are shipped and stored in explosion-proof containment units to prevent bodily harm.
Accordingly, there is a need for an efficient, effective and safe alternative to the bulbs currently used in projectors.
The foregoing objects and advantages of the invention are illustrative of those that can be achieved by the various exemplary embodiments and are not intended to be exhaustive or limiting of the possible advantages which can be realized. Thus, these and other objects and advantages of the various exemplary embodiments will be apparent from the description herein or can be learned from practicing the various exemplary embodiments, both as embodied herein or as modified in view of any variation which may be apparent to those skilled in the art. Accordingly, the present invention resides in the novel methods, arrangements, combinations, and improvements herein shown and described in various exemplary embodiments.